This invention relates in general to manually operated hand tools, such as push brooms. Conventional push brooms typically include an elongated rigid work head having a plurality of coarse stiff bristles extending from the bottom of the work head. A handle is attached to the work head which generally extends at a right angle from the elongated work head. Although the handle is generally connected to the work head at a central or mid-point of the work head, some brooms have handles which are pivotally mounted at a point which is offset from the mid-point. Typically, the handle includes a threaded end portion which is threadably attached to the work head. This connection provides a fixed attachment which may be unscrewed to replace the handle or work head. Alternatively, the handle may be unscrewed from the work head so that the separated handle and broom may be positioned together in a parallel arrangement and stored in a more efficient manner than when attached to one another. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage of having to reassemble the broom assembly for every use and possibly misplacing or losing one of parts. To prevent this, some brooms include handles having end portions which are pivotally attached to the work head so that they can be pivoted between a use position and storage position such that the handle and work head are parallel with one another and still attached to one another. However, this arrangement provides for a relatively long overall length when the broom is pivoted to its storage position.